Frank Stevens
Frank was portrayed by Max Martini. A former FBI agent, he was the Graysons' employee, working as, among other things, their private investigator. In a fight with Lydia Davis, he chased her up to the roof of her apartment, from which she fell onto a car parked on the street below, after Frank hit her. Though not dead, Lydia was in a coma after this happened. He was part of the initial cover-up that led to Amanda's father, David Clarke, being charged as a terrorist. After the fight with Lydia, most of which was caught on camera, he was fired by Conrad Grayson, with Grayson saying that he could no longer trust him, because he had told Victoria about the wire transfer to Lydia. Before being fired, Frank had been tasked with multiple jobs; finding who sabotaged the cd that played at the Mother/Daughter benefit breakfast, finding more information on Emily Thorne, following Emily Thorne, and finding information on Lydia Davis, which was how he was in Davis's apartment when the fight occurred. After being fired, Frank continued to come to the Graysons' home, and to call Victoria. His actions, expressions and body language conveyed that he had feelings for Victoria, though she did not seem to reciprocate those feelings; but instead used them to manipulate Frank to do things she wanted him to do. Victoria did see the point when he asked how the video of the fight with Lydia was made. After being fired, Frank also went back to the building where Lydia lived, and bribed the security guard to let him see the tape from the camera that faced Lydia's apartment. The tape showed Nolan Ross entering the apartment the same night of the fight Frank had with Lydia. At the Graysons' fourth of July party, Frank appeared and saw Nolan speaking with Emily. This led to him calling Victoria and telling her that he felt they were all being set up somehow. While making this call, Frank was watching Emily as she sat on the swing on her front porch. Afterward, he confronted her about her (actually the real Emily's) criminal record,then went upstate to Allenwood juvenile prison, where he spoke to Warden Stiles, who had been alerted to his visit.After hours, he broke in and found the real Emily's files, with her mugshot, and traced her to the strip club where she was working under the alias Amanda Clarke. When he told her he had figured out she had switched names with the real Amanda,she asked to meet him later, then killed him with a tire iron just as he was on the phone with Victoria to tell her what he had found out. Emily placed his wallet in Tyler Barrol's pocket making it seem as though killed Frank. Personality Frank Stevens was described as being a creepy bodyguard of the Graysons. He was capable of being extremely violent, showing no remorse about throwing Lydia Davis off a roof and threatened Nolan Ross with a gun. However Frank did have a softer side and had romantic feelings for Victoria Grayson. He was shown to be very loyal to Victoria and Conrad noted that Frank was more loyal to Victoria than he was to him. Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Category:Revenge Category:Deceased Category:David Clarke Conspirators